


Swipe Right

by flirtingwithfiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/F, F/M, Female Regulus Black, Mentioned Lily Evans Potter, Mentioned Severus Snape, One Shot, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Short One Shot, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flirtingwithfiction/pseuds/flirtingwithfiction
Summary: Regina Black downloads Tinder to find a hookup.Only, she stumbles across her brother's super hot best friend.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Regulus Black/James Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	Swipe Right

**Author's Note:**

> Mature for excessive use of the word fuck and sex related theme.

Regina is hanging upside down in her bed. She sighs and rolls herself around so she's on her stomach. She's finally taking the stupid plunge and downloading Tinder.

Bella asked her to film all of her Only Fans account material and this past one was-- weird. Bellatrix's girlfriend, Constance, was involved and there was a lot of, like, fetish stuff going on and Regina has never once looked at her oldest cousin with her porn shit and felt uncomfortable until today.

Regina figures she just really needs to get fucked. Like a proper fucking. Like the kind of fucking that makes your legs shake when you come and feel all wobbly when you get up to go pee after. The kind that Regina hasn't had in nearly a year when she and her ex-boyfriend split. Damn.

It doesn't take long to get her profile set up.

[

Regina, 21.

I know you think about me in the shower PornHub in your browser Fantasize about the pussy power

]

Regina is almost immediately disgusted. She should've expected more than half of them to be frat guys, considering they live almost directly next to a college campus, but she hadn't realized just how many there even are. Guys like Gilderoy, 19. Gag.

She texts Bella.

_Bellatrix_

11:14 PM

<< Men are disgusting

<< Why am I attracted to them

>> You're asking the wrong girl

>> What happened

<< I downloaded Tinder

>> You can only blame urself here

<< Thx

Regina continues to swipe through. She finds a few cute guys here and there. Mostly it's just fun to swipe at this point. But then--

[

James, 23.

Funny, handsome, stupid

]

 _Fuck._ That's-- that's her roommate. Her brother's _best friend_. Since-they-were-kids kind of best friend. The kind little sister's are absolutely forbidden from fucking. Especially when they live with said brother and said brother's best friend. Hot shit, though. James is-- fucking hot. He's almost never home so she really hasn't seen him but barely in passing since they were teenagers in high school. She licks her bottom lip and then bites it.

Contemplating.

Fuck it. She swipes right. Just as she does, though, she swears and slides over to her messages. Just in case--

_Sirius_

12:02 AM

<< Does James still have a girlfriend?

<< Asking for a friend

>> Nah

>> Broke up months ago

>> He's def on the rebound tho

>> She fkd her bff

>> Ur ex

>> Snivellus

>> Yuck

<< Fuckin thanks, Si

>> U thnk he's yuck 2

She doesn't respond and just goes back to scroll through hot-as-fuck James's photos of himself drinking beer and at the beach and petting a fucking stag of all fucking things. In a suit. Running a hand through his hair. Hot damn. She knows he'll swipe left. He's always been ridiculously fucking noble, very carefully avoiding looking Regina over like most boys do. But a girl can dream.

Except.

Except, like, two minutes later she's got a notification.

James

You matched with James on xx/xx/xxxx

>> You in your room?

Hot _fuck_. Regina's going to die. She's going to die. She's going to fucking _die_.

James

You matched with James on xx/xx/xxxx

>> You in your room?

<< Yes

Regina sits up, there's no immediate response, she's just full on gnawing at her bottom lip at this point. Staring at her phone screen.

_Bellatrix_

12:10 AM

<< UM

<< I ?????

<< I think I fucked up???

But Bella is almost guaranteed to be full ass the fuck asleep right now. So, Regina is absolutely the fuck not expecting a text back and one hundred percent plans to avoid answering any questioning responses in the morning.

Or, well.

She does until her bedroom door is opening and closing and then she's full on tackled to her bed. Regina squeaks and grabs at her attackers arms, they're both breathing heavy. She's about to just knee the fuck out of them when she sees it's James and he's looking at her with his wide, hazel eyes and his stupid circular glasses. She swallows heavily and his eyes go to her throat.

"Yeah," he murmurs. "Thought so. Gonna fuck you, that cool?"

"Yeah," she breathes.

Because _yes_ , that's cool. That's-- that's beyond cool because she genuinely can't imagine a world where James fucking Potter is bad in bed and she knows she's going to get _exactly_ what she was hoping for when she downloaded Tinder.

A really, _really_ good fuck.


End file.
